


The Graveyard Keeper

by revengeworld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:It just occurred to me that we have never seen Connor cry. We’ve seen Markus, Kara, and other androids cry at least once depending on the playthrough, but not Connor. He doesn’t even cry when Hank dies in one of the outcomes after becoming deviant! So I’d like to request a ConnorxReader oneshot where Connor cries for the first time (like bawling his eyes out).-by Anonymous





	The Graveyard Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Sep 8th, 2018

He never could have imagined what it was going to be like. Was Loss was going to feel like. First Sumo who left them unexpectedly one night. The big bear of a dog just fell asleep and never opened his eyes again.

Hank had told him that Sumo was at that age where it could have happened at any moment and Connor was reminded of the cruel reality that he would probably survive all of his human friends at some point.

It was a terrifying thought and it always seemed to be in the back of his head, especially when Hank had just an easy cold, he got paranoid that something might happen.

But it wasn´t the cold that took Hank, same as Sumo his age caught up to him. Even with all the medical progress in the last few years, death wasn´t something that was avoidable.

Hanks last day on earth was the worst day in Connors life. This man had taught him so much and showed him such kindness that it was hard for him to let go.

But now he was kneeling in front of his gravestone, which was only standing for a few days.

Brushing with his fingers over the engravement, Connor felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest.

How could humans even endure this kind of pain?

For the first time, since his birth in the CyberLifes Labs, tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

He felt lost, alone and overwhelmed. What was he supposed to do now?

Not being able to stop them, the tears soon started to overflow and run down his pale cheeks. Slowly freezing in the cold winter day.

Sobs were soon escaping his throat as well, the feeling of fear was slowly overcoming him.

His Stress Level Warnings got higher and higher, which made him even more scared and if he wouldn´t try to calm down, Connor would be shutting down.

Seeing how the red number got higher and higher, he was sure he wouldn´t be able to stop it anymore and in a weird way he was okay with that until he heard a very soft voice.

“Sir, are you okay?”

Slowly lifting his head, he looked into the face of a young woman who seemed extremely concerned with him.

“God you must be freezing!” brushing off the snow that had gathered on top of him, she soon pulled the big shall she had around her shoulders off and tried to wrap him up in it.

“I´m… not cold..” was the only thing he could manage to say at the moment. She had so suddenly pulled him out of his misery that he needed a moment to adjust.

“Liar, you are ice cold.” taking a careful look over her shoulder she read the black letters on the gravestone. Seeing the words Father, she interpreted that this man was grieving a lost parent member.

“Are you really alright? You should really get out of the cold.” she advised, trying to be respectful towards his feelings, but he stayed quiet.

“My home is close by, you could warm up there.”

It was her kind eyes that gave him the final push to accept her offer. Following her through the graveyard with the large scarf around his body, he was quite surprised when they stopped in front of the cemetery building.

Turning around, she looked at Connor who stopped at the entrance stairs.

“Come on in.”

“You … live here all alone?” he asked quietly while entering the small lobby.

“Yeah, it is family business. I´m the only one left.” grabbing a few blankets, she directed him to a comfortable soft couch in a counseling room and put him under the blankets.

“Aren´t you ….lonely?” he asked quietly, his voice only a whisper, while she was taking care of him.

“Sometimes… I had quite my share with loss and not only personally. With this kind of job you learn a lot about letting go.” showing him a kind but sad smile, she excused herself for a moment, before she returned with two mugs with what seemed like a dark brown hot beverage. First, he thought it was coffee, but it was different.

“It´s hot chocolate.” for a moment she thought she had maybe hurt his feelings because it triggered an uncomfortable memory but suddenly he took a small sip of it.

It just dawned on him that she probably thought that he was just another human visiting a family member and weirdly enough for him, this was giving him some kind of warmth.

“Do you need to call anybody? I think the snow is picking up quite a bit…” she informed him and he watched her standing near the tall windows.

“No… there is no one.” he mumbled, looking down at his mug.

Watching him for a moment she sighed.

“You can stay here if you like until the storm passes.” she suddenly offered and the Android quickly looked up.

“That's very kind of you … uhm…”

“Y/N.” she smiled.

“I´m Connor.” nodding slightly, he drank the rest of his chocolate, even though it wasn´t necessary. He felt like he didn´t want to disappoint her.

“I will show you to your room.” leading him upstairs she showed him an old and small guest room.

“Good Night Connor.”

“Night, Y/N.” even though he didn´t need to, he laid down into the soft bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Closing his eyes, he looked up the Cemetery Keeper and found a few informations about Y/Ns family.

She was the only one left of her whole family and also managed her job mostly alone.

It fascinated him that after all this loss and loneliness, that she still showed so much kindness and compassion towards a stranger. Humans were really fascinating beings.

 

Until the next morning he obviously layed awake in the bed, having time to think about the next steps he wanted to take.

He would return to the DPD, since they had asked him to stay even after Hanks passing. His new Partner would be Gavin, which after the past years wouldn´t be so bad since he grew out of most of his asshole phase.

But he had nowhere really to stay, Hanks Apartment would be used for other people and it would be uncomfortable to go back to CyberLife every evening.

For him as an Android it wouldn´t really matter, he could just spend the night hours for anything he wanted, but a home was something he had started to appreciate thanks to Hank.

Maybe this could be a new home, both of them wouldn´t be so alone anymore.

“Don´t be stupid…” Connor mumbled to himself and heard a few sounds down stairs.

It seemed that Y/N had already woken up and started working.

Throwing the blanket aside, he climbed out of the bed and neatly folded the blanket before slowly walking down the stairs.

He followed the noises and ended up in a cozy kitchen.

“Ah good morning! I made breakfast. Sorry I didn´t ask what you liked, I hope this is okay…” placing a plate with freshly cooked bacon and eggs on the table before placing two slices of toast next to it.

Looking down at the breakfast, he smiled a little.

“It´s perfect.” it was the same breakfast he always had made for Hank, so it felt like he had a bit of his old home back.  
Y/N sat down in front of him and they quietly started to eat.

He just couldn´t bring himself to reject her kind offer, even though the food would be wasted on him.

“So are you feeling better?” she asked while cleaning the plates, while Connor dried them.

“Yes, thank you for your hospitality.”

“Anytime.” feeling her hand on his arm he slowly looked down to her.

“I mean it. If you need anything, someone to talk to you can always find me here.”

A small smirk appeared on his lips.

“Thank you.”

 

Y/N accompanied Connor to the big iron gate from the Cemetery so they could say proper goodbyes to each other.

While she wrapped one of her scarfs around Connor, the Android only smiled and suddenly took her hands in his.

“Is it really okay if I come back in the evening?” he asked again, just to be sure that it was really okay.

“Of course! These doors will always be open to you.” she smiled and Connor couldn´t describe in words how much warmth it was giving him.

“Then I see you later.” with one last hug, he turned back to the street and called the next Taxi he saw.

And he didn´t just visit her this afternoon. Soon it became normal that he was visiting her every other day if his job at the DPD didn´t come in the way.

He often helped her with the care of the Graveyard, especially with the masses of snow, he tried to keep the min ways between the tombstones clean while Y/N was taking care of her clients, dead or alive.

But now even after months, he couldn´t bring himself to tell her that he was an android. They never had spoken about Androids and he never knew what her opinion about them was, but somehow he was afraid that she might stop their little meetings if she would know the truth. Especially since he had waited so long to tell her.

Sitting in a car from the DPD, he and his new Partner Gavin were on their way to the Graveyard right now, to confirm a hint for their investigation.

“Gavin…” Connor suddenly stopped in front of the gate and the other one groaned annoyed.

“What? Are you scared of freaking ghosts, Con?”

Tilting his head, Connor shook it shortly.

“Of course not. There is something else I would like to discuss beforehand.” with a sighed Gavin rolled his eyes but returned to his Partners site.

“What is it, buddy?”

“The woman that we´re about to meet, her name is Y/N. I know her since a while…”

“Oh, are you gonna tell me I should keep my hands to myself?” Gavin snickered slightly and looked over his shoulder to the graves and the big dark building at the beginning.

“She doesn´t know that I´m an android and I would like to keep it that way.” he stated honestly and Gavin seemed surprised for a moment before he sighed heavily again.

“Sure, I won´t tell her, but Boy you got a big storm coming for you …” he mumbled and patted Connors shoulder.

Of course, the Robot didn´t quite understood this term but quickly followed Reed towards the building.

When they entered the lobby they could hear the classical music that was echoing quietly through the halls.

Connor threw a quick look at her office which was empty so he knew that she was probably down in the mortuary.

And there she was, in her usual black dress, the large white apron over it. Her hands covered in latex gloves while she was preparing a body for their burial tomorrow.

When she looked up and saw Connor, she quickly laid down her instruments and rounded the metal table to greet him with a kiss on his cheek.

“Connor, I didn´t know you would come so early!”

“Sadly I´m only here because of work.” Connor pointed behind him and Gavin quickly introduced himself.

“I´m Detective Reed, we just need to take another look at a body that was sent to you yesterday.” holding out his hand she shook it, after getting rid of her gloves.

“Do you got the documents?” Y/N asked routine wise and Gavin nodded.

“I send them to your mail previously.” she checked her bracelet for a moment and nodded.

“One moment…” punching a code in the security lock next to the freeze chambers she laid her hand on a scanner and soon one of the chambers opened and the revealed the body they were looking for.

“Connor, take a look at the body and … uhm…”

“Y/N.” she smiled again and Gavin nodded with a grin.

“Y/N.. of course, can you show me your file about the body.”

“Sure, follow me please they are in the next room.” leading him up a small staircase they left Connor to do his work, which was good since it would have been really obvious that he was an Android if Y/N would see him work.

When he was finished with his analyses he met with the other two in the file room. For a moment a weird feeling rose in his chest when he saw his Partner and Y/N stand so close to each other while they were studying the files.

“I`m done.” Connor stated to let them know he was here as well.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Y/N was the first to answer and quickly walked towards him.

“I did, thanks for your cooperation.” he nodded with a smile while laying his hand on her arm.

“Always happy to help.” Y/N returned his smile.

“Then we will be off.” Gavin announced and they all walked back to the morgue, Y/N returned back to the metal table and pulled over her mask and gloves.

But suddenly Connor stopped between the door.

“I forgot something…” he informed Gavin, who only shrugged his shoulders and continued his walk to the car.

Jumping down the stairs again, he soon could see Y/N again. Grabbing her by her waist, he turned her around before pulling down the mask to lay his lips gently against hers.

Surprised by his little attack, she almost slept him until she realized it was Connor who kissed her. Giving in to him, she slowly closed her eyes and returned his kiss shyly.

When they slowly let go of each other, Y/N tried to catch her breath again.

“See you later?” Connor asked and she only could nod as an answer before he vanished again.

“So did you tell her?” Gavin mumbled, his seat leaned back and his eyes closed, implying that he used these few minutes for a nap. When Connor didn´t answer he looked up and saw the blue tinted cheeks of his partner.

“Oh for fucks sakes…” shaking his head, Gavin started the car.


End file.
